


Ode to Eyebrows

by MaxRev



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Camaraderie, Drinking, F/M, Laughter, Little bit of Fluff, Poetry, Poetry Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Seeking shelter as evening approaches, Charlie and Danse find themselves at the Atom Cats garage arriving on a night the Cats have scheduled some fun filled down time.Check out the amazing artwork by @marvilus73 to go along with this drabblehere!





	Ode to Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_XIII/gifts).



> This was kind of a collaboration as well as a challenge lol

Charlie stared at what she’d written. She wasn’t one for poetry or prose, so what on earth had she been thinking? This was completely ridiculous.

Footsteps sounded behind her. It was Danse. She knew the cadence of his footfalls, even without power armor. Though he rarely went without it. Tonight was an exception in that regard. The two of them had been traveling when they came upon the Atom Cat’s garage. It was getting on towards dusk, a time better spent in some semblance of shelter.

The Atom Cats had adopted her as one of their own and there was no place else she could imagine spending the night than here. Charlie had been telling Danse stories about this place practically since the day she’d met him. It was all because of the power armor he wore. It reminded her of the time she’d spent down here.

Of course, she had somehow managed to completely forget about Poetry Night. Groaning in helplessness, she hid the offending piece she’d written in the spur of the moment as he’d stepped in through the doorway behind her. He didn’t need to see what she wrote. It was positively horrible...among other things.

The Cats would all expect her to share something tonight but hopefully, there would be time to check it, recheck it and draw lines through the words she hated -- most likely all of them. Who was she fooling? No matter what she did to the words, they looked, and sounded, like she’d thrown up on paper. It was never going to sound right.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Charlie saw the light glowing behind him, casting his face in shadow. She could hear the sounds of a leather glove as it creaked while rubbing the back of his neck. Awkward Danse was always a tell. A smile ghosted across her lips, “What’s up?”

“This...poetry night. What exactly do I need to do? Am I required to take part in it?”

If she had to, he had to. Right now, she figured she was just as uncomfortable as he was. She may like parties, may like drinking, singing and socializing but reading poetry was something else entirely. Still, she was game. Writing her own though, that upped the stakes and Charlie was finding she didn’t like when someone upped the ante and she didn’t have a good hand.

“You don’t write poetry?” This actually surprised her. He was so knowledgeable, so well read. She’d just assumed Poetry Night would be right up his alley. Apparently, she’d been wrong.

“I…” the hand continued to rub the back of his neck while he searched for words, “I _read_ poetry.”

There was definitely more to that story but she knew pushing him wouldn’t get her any answers. “You could just recite some poetry. I mean, I guess you could. Ask Zeke at any rate.”

Danse relaxed. “That seems a valid course of action. I will inquire about the rules and regulations for partaking in this exercise.”

Charlie blinked as she processed his words. He had such an interesting way of putting things.

“Um, sure. You do that.”

* * *

 

Night settled over the Atom Cats Red Rocket compound like ink spilling across a blank page, suddenly and without warning, no chance to change it. Charlie had been so engrossed in reworking her poem to get it just right, she’d been caught unawares.

A moment’s indecision made her wonder. What would the Atom Cats think? What would Danse think? Would he figure out what she’d written? He wasn’t stupid, so the answer to that was most likely yes. Did she want him to figure it out? The answer to that was still up in the air. She had no idea what possessed her to write this. Obviously, it was the fault of that devilish little creature that sat on her right shoulder. An impish smile crossed her face. Might as well go for broke, right?

Walking into the bar, she noticed everyone else lingering around. Duke, sans helmet and power armor, and Zeke were playing a game of pool. Rowdy and Roxy were at the bar talking with Bluejay. The jukebox was on like always, music playing quietly in the background.

Sitting on the stairs that went up to the loft, Charlie waited for Danse. A movement outside caught her eye and she saw Johnny D. walk up. He settled against the large barn style doors, one knee cocked, foot flat against the door. His relaxed posture was deceptive; Charlie knew he was always on the alert, always on patrol. In some ways, he reminded her of Danse. When she’d questioned him why he never took a break, he’d looked at her, dark eyes intense under hooded lids, “You never know when trouble comes calling.”

Danse walked in, nodded his head at Johnny. His posture as well as the look on his face showed that he was distinctly uncomfortable. At least he’d showed up. Making his way towards Charlie, he leaned up against the car near the stairs and crossed his arms. He had the the look of a man awaiting sentencing but trying not to show it.

Once they were all gathered, Zeke left the game of pool and walked to the only open space in the building, between the pool table and the car Danse leaned against.

“Hey there Cats. It’s that time again. Poetry Night, where all the cats in Coolsville gather to hang out. Tonight, we have our honorary Atom Cat, Charlie, and her catastic, power armor wearing daddio, Danse, making an appearance.  Make ‘em welcome Atom Cats!”

Clapping, cheers and whistles followed and Charlie smiled wide. Glancing at Danse she saw a red flush creep up his neck into his face. She felt kind of sorry for the him but his shyness was not going to deter her in the least. Not tonight.

“So tonight, being the special gig it is, we got a request for some dynamite tunes from the new cool cat Charlie. She has in her possession a holotape from before the war, says the tunes are the coolest of the cool and right up our alley. Haha, get it? Course you do. Alright, Charliecat, lay it on us.”

Charlie had donned the Atom Cats leather jacket and rolled up jeans Zeke had given her for this occasion. Standing up, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the holotape. Walking to the bar, she removed her Pip Boy and set it on the counter and popped in the tape. Hitting play, she waited for their reaction. Considering their 50s style theme, this should go over well.

It wasn’t long before the music started and she glanced at Zeke first. If it wasn’t a hit with him, she was pretty sure the others wouldn’t like it either.

Rockabilly music floated into the air and as she carefully observed the leader of the Atom Cats, she saw a smile tip of the corners of his mouth. A feeling of relief had her sighing quietly. Tonight was going to be fun.

Grabbing a couple beers, she walked back to her perch and handed one to Danse. The worries and stress always present around them as the General of the Minutemen and her second in command could just stay outside the gates for one damn night.

Zeke went first. “Alright, Cats. I call this one _Metal Heart_.

Metal legs. Metal arms. Metal heart.

Tool of war. Tool of peace. Tool of art?

I get into my suit and I strut through the wastes.

No fear. Untouchable!

The flames on my suit burning. Rising. Glowing.

The flames are hot, but I am cool.

I walk. I run. I ride.

My hands are strong. I am a man.

No. More than a man!

Because man, I have a metal heart.

 

"Thank you.” He walked back towards the pool table to a round of applause. Charlie glanced around wondering if there was a certain order to this thing or anyone just randomly walked up. Honestly, she needed a couple more beers before she got up. Being in the limelight didn’t bother her in the least. It was a thrill and she loved it. But repeating what she wrote was causing her stomach to flip flop, wondering what Danse would think. Bluejay was moving from behind the counter, so she jumped up to grab a couple more beers before he started. The soothing sounds Stray Cat Strut by the aptly named band Stray Cat’s drifted soothingly from her Pip Boy. That tape was a perfect find for this place. She’d leave it with them when it was time to go.

Bluejay spoke up, pretending to tap the mike. “This thing on?”

Everyone laughed in response and he flashed a big smile. Staring down at the paper for a few minutes, he began, “I wrote this one about this thing that happened to me the other day. I call it "Hard Shell, Soft Meat."

A walk on the beach. Doing my thing. Staying cool.

A [ thing ](http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Mirelurk_\(Fallout_4\)) breaks the surface of the dark water.

A pair of claws under a dome of gnarly shell. I'm caught off guard.

Beady little eyes look at me from deep within the shell.

Beady little eyes full of hunger, full of rage.

I pull out my gun, and shoot!

But the bullets only bounce. Off that crusty shell.

Those beady eyes narrow as the shelled devil grows angrier and angrier.

He comes at me. Faster than before.

A bullet finds its way through a crack in the dome.

The demon screeches in pain.

Those beady eyes close, for the last time.

I reap the spoils from the kill.

And I think. This thing and I, we are kind of the same.

For, I too, am soft meat under a hard shell.

"Thank you.” He took a deep bow and headed back to his usual place behind the bar.

There was a pause then. Stray Cat Strut ended and Summer Time Blues came on. Charlie was about to get up when she saw Rowdy let out a sigh and slowly make her way up front. She looked really nervous, surprising because when they spoke, Rowsdy was in her element here and even moreso when it came to power armor.

“Uh, so I'm Rowdy. And um, I wrote this poem.” Another long pause as she stared down at her paper.

**“** You're doin' fine. What's it called?” Zeke tried helping her get through the reading.

**“** Um, it's called 'An ode to my hammer'.”

Bluejay spoke up next, **“** You got this, Rowdy.”

Clearing her throat a couple times, she spoke softly with great hesitation, **“** An ode to my hammer, so heavy and nice... I'm sorry. I can't do this.” She crumpled her paper in her hand and took off towards the garage.

Zeke yelled after her, “Rowdy, come back! Can someone turn off the recorder…”

“Wait. Don’t turn it off. I’ll go next.”

Charlie’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Shy, hesitant, hated-personal-feelings Danse was walking to the place Rowdy had just fled, a paper carefully cradled in his hands. He spoke, deep voice carrying clearly into the room. “I...haven’t written any poetry before so I hope it’s alright that I used a poem written long ago.”

At that admission, he looked up for a reaction. Everyone nodded, offered their support. Bowing his head, he scanned the paper once more and took a deep breath. “I found this poem in a book, the poet is E. E. Cummings and it...well, it meant something when I read it.

 

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in

my heart)i am never without it(anywhere

i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done

by only me is your doing,my darling)

                                                     i fear

no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want

no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)

and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

 

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows

higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

 

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"

 

When he finished, there was complete and utter silence. Charlie didn’t know what to say. Did that poem mean anything special to him or had he just opened the book and _boom_ , poem. Write it down, recite it and done. Then, he looked at her and she knew it was more than a poem.

The room erupted in sudden noise, startling them both and the moment was over. How was she supposed to follow that up with a poem about his eyebrows? Well, nothing to be done for it. Maybe they’d all get a good laugh and that would be that.

Danse didn’t come to stand beside her this time. Roxy had jumped up and pulled him over to the bar for another beer. Bluejay was smiling and wanted to know more about this book and this poet. After a few minutes, they all turned to her expectantly. Despite Danse’s poem changing the mood of the room, Charlie had a good buzz on and grinned wickedly. At that, Danse quirked an eyebrow up and a wary expression flashed across his face.

Charlie sauntered to the middle of the room. They wanted a show, she’d give em one. This party had gotten too serious for her and it was time to shake things up.

“When Zeke told me about Poetry Night, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to participate. But as the day wore on, I found the perfect subject to write about. Kind of an obvious subject I think you’ll see; I’m sure you can all figure it out. Ready, Atom Cats?”

Noise broke out as they all called out for her to begin. Even Rowdy had made her way back and was smiling.

 

“ _Lush and thick,_

_I stare longingly._

_Dark as a midnight sky,_

_I could stare at them for hours._

 

_Underneath, in the depths,_

_I see a sparkle of light, a guide._

_I reach out a fingertip,_

_Softly skimming over velvet._

 

_Softness ensnares me,_

_And I am forever lost._

_Lips hunger for sensation,_

_replacing ghostly fingertips._

 

_Ah! Such passion ignites,_

_I am forever changed._

_Brows so strong and bold,_

_Speak of strength but tenderness._

 

_My undoing.”_

 

Applause erupted and looking around, Charlie wasn’t sure if they’d figured it out or just liked her poem in general. Sneaking a peek at Danse, she saw him staring at her, a look of wonder on his face and...something else in his eyes. Then his attention was diverted by Rowdy and Charlie heard the words ‘power armor’ knowing the moment was gone.

The rest of the night was spent listening to the Stray Cats, drinking beer and playing pool, laughing and having a good time. And every once in awhile, her eyes would catch those of a deep warm brown eyes across the room and she knew things would never be the same...in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> Atom Cats poetry -- http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_poetry_night_tapes  
> E.E. Cummings poem -- https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49493/i-carry-your-heart-with-mei-carry-it-in  
> Charlie's poem -- Mine ;)


End file.
